


Misplaced Watches And Other Things

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, M/M, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees him on a bus, puts his watch in his pocket, sits down next to him, and asks him for the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Watches And Other Things

„No, I'm telling you, I'm going to get at least second base tonight,“ Niall insists as he pushes in behind Harry onto the bus. Harry isn't really listening to him and only nods towards the back since in the front all seats are taken and so they stumble down the isle as the bus starts driving again.

Niall keeps blabbering about some girl behind him and Harry is trying to at least pretend to listen, but it's hard because Niall basically says the same thing over and over again.

_Boobs, boobs, boobs._

Harry doesn't particularly like the mental image, prefers a flat and tender – _male_ – chest. Niall knows that but doesn't really have much consideration for it, even though when Harry so much as mentions the way he would like to scrape his nails down a cute boy's back Niall clasps his hands over his ears and chants “La La La” loudly until Harry stops talking.

It's just the way they work.

So when Niall can't shut up about lace panties (which Harry could be a fan of - if they weren't on Marina or whatever Niall's beau of the week is called) Harry naturally searches for a distraction.

And the distraction comes.

It comes in the form of a beautiful strange who sits in the very last row of the bus, his head resting against the window. He looks tired and maybe bored, but Harry can't take his eyes off him. His hair looks so soft, the way it sweeps over his forehead, the caramel color glowing in the afternoon sun. His eyes are ice blue and match the color of his sweater. Harry can't see the boy's lower half but he can only imagine.

“Harry?” Niall asks from behind him, poking Harry's back. He hadn't realized that he stopped walking and now Niall was glancing over his shoulder curiously. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah, course. But hey. Do you think I had a chance with that guy over there?” he asks, nodding in the general direction of the boy sitting in the back. The boy's eyes are still fixed on the landscape passing by outside the bus as Niall and Harry both stare at him.

“Well,” Niall shrugs, seemingly bummed that they're no longer talking about Melanie. Or Micah? Harry doesn't know.

“Doesn't look queer to me,” Niall puts in and Harry huffs a laugh at him.

“Nobody ever looks queer to you.”

“You look queer to me.”

“When I came out to you, you refused to believe me until I snogged a boy in front of your eyes!”

“Yeah well,” Niall shrugs, smiling apologetically.

“Anyways, I'm gonna give it a shot,” Harry says, nodding back towards the boy.

Niall half nods half shrugs in reply. “What are you gonna say to him?”

“Just ask for the time or summat.”

“Might wanna take your watch off,” Niall says with a grin and then plops down into an empty seat. Harry grins back at him and removes his watch, stuffing it into his back pocket as he walks further down the isle until he reaches the very back of the bus.

It's not exactly packed back here, but still full enough for Harry to sit down next to the beautiful boy without having to worry about explaining his choice of seating.

The boy doesn't even look up as Harry sits down next to him. It's a little awkward for a moment and Harry shuffles a bit in his seat before he reaches towards his wrists and acts as if he forgot his watch.

“Hey, sorry mate, must've misplaced my watch. Would you happen to know what time it is?” he asks smoothly, leaning towards the boy slightly. The boy merely turns his head, just enough so he can take a look at Harry and rolls his eyes.

“Might wanna check your back pocket for that watch,” he replies, sounding bored yet snippy before turning his head back away from Harry.

“Well,” Harry starts awkwardly, blushing lightly. “Right, that was kind of lame. Anyways, I'm Harry.”

The boy lets out a sigh and then turns back around to face Harry again. His face goes from bored to sweet in half a second and when he speaks his voice is dripping with sweetness.

“Hi, Harry. Nice to meet you. And now, fuck off.”

“What?” Harry splutters, because okay maybe the pickup line was bad, but no need to get rude!

“It's not like I didn't _see_ you and your mate whispering over there. So you can just go back and tell him that the stupid _gay_ looking kid, didn't fall for the trick. Now _leave_ ,” he spits and Harry only stares at him for a moment.

“I- no. No, no,” he rushes then, shaking his head. “It's no _trick_ or whatever. I just, erm. Okay, so apparently I suck at flirting. Way to call me out, mate. You're just.. making me feel _really_ uncomfortable here.”

The boy blinks back at him. “Well. Good. That should teach you not to _mock flirt_ with gay people, okay? Just because I'm into dick doesn't mean I'm into your ugly mug, get it?” he rushes out and then jumps off his seat, pushing past Harry and rushing out the bus' doors the next time it stops.

Harry feels a little baffled.

Niall comes over a moment later, barely able to contain his laughter.

“Don't. Even. Start,” Harry grits out, but Niall just keep laughing chanting “ _I knew he wasn't queer! I knew he wasn't queer!_ ” over and over again.

Well, if only he knew, Harry thinks.

 

~

 

Harry sees the boy again under the most awkward circumstances.

He's at a gay bar the next weekend. Alone, because well Niall feels a little stared at whenever Harry forces him to go, and also he has some second base to get to tonight, so.

Harry goes alone.

It's not all that bad, Harry knows he has a pretty face so ten minutes into sitting by the bar he isn't alone any more. Instead of offering to buy Harry a drink though the man splutters right into the conversation.

“Please tell me you're not gay, too!”

Harry grins at the boy.

“Unfortunately, I am.”

The man groans. Harry laughs at him and introduces himself. They chat for a while and Harry learns that the man's name is Liam and that his best friend Louis apparently forced him to come along tonight.

“If only my girlfriend knew!” Liam keeps complaining and Harry finds it all pretty amusing.

They have a couple drinks together and Liam watches the dancing people, apparently spotting his friend.

“Ugh, he should just start snogging with somebody, so I can leave,” Liam sighs then and Harry thinks Liam is just as horrible of a friend as Niall is.

“Why don't you just go?” Harry asks, because well. Niall hadn't even _come_.

“I could never do that,” Liam says. “I promised him I'd go.” And that's the point where Harry decides that Liam and Niall are actually nothing alike.

They sit together for another few minutes before Harry decides to leave. When he tells Liam so, he makes big sad eyes at him.

“Please, don't leave. People are gonna start hitting on me _again_.”

Harry laughs at him, wants to tell him that that's surely not the worst that could happen, but right in that moment somebody shows up right behind Liam, wrapping his arms around Liam's middle.

“Li Li, come dance!” the man exclaims, only then noticing Harry sat next to Liam. “Oh, hi. Wow.” He blushes. “Harry, isn't it?”

Harry only stares.

“You two know each other?” Liam asks, his eyes growing wide again.

“Well,” the other boy – _Louis_ , Harry assumes – shrugs, blushing some more. “He's, erm, the- the guy from the bus, I told you..”

“You said he wasn't gay,” Liam says back and it sounds like a questions as his eyes dart from Louis to Harry and back to Louis.

“I thought he wasn't gay.”

“Turns out I am. Hi, I'm still here,” Harry says weirdly, feeling awkward with the two of them talking about him even though he is sat right next to them.

Liam raises and eyebrow at Louis and for a moment they just stare and Harry thinks maybe they're having a telepathic conversation, because after a moment Liam simply gets up and grabs his wallet from the counter, leaving a few notes for his drink.

“Well, I best be going. You two.. can..” he trails of and just shrugs again, giving Harry a smile and then turning to hug Louis. Harry's not sure, but he thinks he hears Liam mumble “Be save,” over the loud thudding of the music.

Harry and Louis both awkwardly watch after Liam as he leaves and once he's gone out of sight, their eyes meet for a brief second, making both of them blush.

“So,” Louis mutters as he takes the seat Liam had left vacant next to Harry. He's careful not to brush their arms together as they both concentrate staring at their own hands.

It's incredibly awkward and Harry lets his fingers run through the water rings his glass had left on the counter, making the drops swirls together.

“Okay, so I'm sorry,” Louis starts out of nowhere. “Apparently you, erm, you weren't trying to fuck with me- well I mean not in _that_ way. Not that I'm saying you were trying to in the _other_ way, I just-”

“It's okay,” Harry laughs, saving the boy from rambling on. “Let's just start over. I'm Harry.”

“I'm Louis, nice to meet you,” the boy grins. “I think I lost my watch though, you know what time it is?”

Harry glances down at the watch sitting around Louis' wrist. The boy grins at him, shoving his sleeve down to hide the watch. Harry grins back.

“Time to go?” Harry tries, raising an eyebrow cheekily at the other man.

Louis only grins. “Is it time already?” he asks, faking surprise.

“I reckon it is.”

“You reckon it is.”

 

~

 

The next morning Louis wakes up alone, but with a satisfyingly burning feeling in his lower back. He gets out of bed and shuffles into the kitchen to fix himself some tea, not bothering to put clothes on just yet.

He is stood by the kettle, waiting on the water to boil when he suddenly hears the shuffling sound of footsteps in the hallway, followed by booming laughter. He turns around to find Liam standing in the doorway, hunched over and laughing so hard, he has tears in his eyes.

“What?” Louis asks, turning around in an effort to find out what Liam's laughing at.

“Your- your- your-,” Liam gasps, doubling over with laughter again.

“My what?” Louis bites, looking up and down his body. Okay, he's naked, but Liam has seen him countless times.

“Your bum!” Liam finally splutters and Louis tries to bend backwards and sideways to see, but it's an impossible angel so he dashes into his bathroom to check the mirror.

When he sees what Liam's been laughing at he can't help but grin himself.

 

“ _Think you might have misplaced your watch. Call me if you want it back. - H_ ”

 

Harry had written with sharpy on his bum, followed by a eleven digit number and a couple of sloppy drawing of what Louis thinks are supposed to be hearts.

When he goes back into his bedroom, still accompanied by Liam's laughter, he checks his nightstand and finds that his watch indeed is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought? Comments?
> 
> Check out my other works! Or find my on tumblr! -----> hannahazza.tumblr.com


End file.
